Stuck with You
by MaeMusicMelody
Summary: This is Maki's first time out in the pokemon world. Her parents send her to Toujou farms to pick up her poke egg, and to have Nozomi accompany her from their homeland in Johto to the border of Kanto. (Pairing: NozoMaki, NozomixMaki from Love Live! School Idol Project. Other pairings TBD. Rating my change)
1. Chapter 1: First Steps

_Well haven't been on this website in forever. Got really into Love Live! and of course I will forever love pokemon so why not crossover right? I don't own Nozomi Tojou, Maki Nishikino, any other girls who might pop up later, or any of the pokemon. Please Enjoy! Don't forget to R &R_

* * *

"Spike! Come on boy, let's get going."

A young teen twirled a strand of red hair between her fingertips as she walked towards the front door. She checked her designer backpack one more time, making sure that everything she needed for the journey was there. About to turn 16 years old in a few weeks, anyone would think she would be fully capable of taking care of herself out there in the real world. Although she had stayed in the wonderful town of Goldenrod City to study at a very expensive and world renowned pokemon academy instead of leaving at the age of ten like most trainers would, the redhead liked to believe her maturity would make up for her lack of experience. Still, her parents subtly insisted that she had someone accompany her at least to the border that connected Johto and Kanto with the excuse that the older girl just needed to teach her how to take care of the pokemon egg she was supposed to take care of. What a bother.

"Arrrawrr!" Her houndoom barked, earning her attention.

She patted the pup on the head, then hollered into the house. "Bye mama, bye papa. I'm leaving now."

"Wait Maki, hold on!" An older woman walked down the stairs followed by a man. Her parents smiled proudly at their daughter and wrapped her in a huge hug. "Remember what we told you. Be wary of strange looking people. Watch were you're going because pokemon swarm everywhere. Oh and—"

"Mama… Papa…" Maki groaned as she tried to push her parents off her. "Relax I'll be fine…"

"We know sweetheart. But we can't help but worry." Her father grinned and reached out to ruffle her hair a little.

"Here. We have a little present for you." Her mom had her turn around so she could put a necklace around Maki's neck. It was a pure gold, oval shaped pendant.

"Huh? What's this for?" Maki blinked in surprise.

Her parents just smiled back at her. "It's a locket," said her father. "Open it up whenever you're missing home."

Maki rolled her eyes yet gave them an amuse chuckle. Despite her parents being super protective and often overbearing, it was nice to know that they loved her. "Thanks. We'll I guess I should get going. Ecruteak City isn't just across the street."

"Okay. Stay safe sweetie." Her mom kissed her forehead, only to earn another eyeroll.

"Call us when you get a chance." Her dad chimed in.

"Alright alright." Maki started to back away before her parents had the chance to change their minds and make her stay. "Bye Ma, Bye Pa!"

The hellhound bumped into her leg as they walked past the tall buildings and city lights. "Arrr Arroooo?" Spike snickered, giving his owner a teasing grin and even puffing out a little flame.

"S-shut up Spike… I'm not n-nervous! Heck I'm glad to finally get out and travel on my own for once." Maki pouted with a slight tint on her cheeks and turned her head away from her pokemon. As much as she hated to admit it, Spike was probably right. The further they walked away from her home at the center of the city and as they passed by all the familiar building she grew up with, the more her heart pounded at the realization that she was actually leaving. It's not like she hadn't traveled out of the city before, but all those times she had, her parents were always by her side and usually they were traveling by car. It was only now hitting her that it would only be her and her pokemon.

When she saw the signs that said route 35, she realized that she was at the edge of Goldenrod's City limits. She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"We're really leaving, huh boy?" Her eyes scanned the familiar city one more time before turning around again. She clenched her hands into fists at her sides. Looking at Spike, the two nodded at each other—trainer and pokemon in agreement. The two moved forward, ready to take on the unknown.

* * *

A young woman with purple long purple locks tied in loose pigtails, hummed happily as she sang and danced around the field with whichever pokemon cared to join her. Baby pidgeys and spearows flapped their wings, while eevees, nidorans, skitties, and many more pranced around her feet. Her own flaaffy was in her arms, giggling with her. Her sweet soprano drew the attention of more baby pokemon who already recognized her voice as one of their main caretakers. Some of the babies tried to chirp in with her, but many of them had yet to fully develop their vocal chords yet, some unable to even make a sound yet.

The woman chuckled when she saw the baby pidgey and spearow that had been singing with her accidentally bump into each other. She bent down to put her flaaffy down and pick up the two birds. Kissing their heads, she mumbled and cooed to them to let the two babies that they were okay and that there was no need to cry. Satisfied with their caretaker's reassurance, the two managed to spread their wings again and take flight. Smiling at them, she continued her previous song and dance.

Hearing the song floating in the air as she passed by, Maki looked over the fence. She watched at the young woman, who was not much older than herself, pranced around with the pokemon as if she didn't have a care in the world. Maki's lips couldn't help but twitch into a soft smile. It was cute how the girl spun around in her pink dress with the pokemon. It was almost childlike, yet somehow she had this elegance to her step that just emphasized that there was no chance that she was a child.

"Arawrr roo roo ro!" Spike began to snicker again, an all knowing grin across his snout.

Maki flashed a glare at the hound. "Even you gotta admit that's adorable… It's baby pokemon of crying out loud."

The houndoom rolled his eyes and puffed some smoke in response.

Maki rolled her eyes back. "Well, come on." She beckoned with a sigh. "Let's get inside before the sun is completely down… I'm exhausted. That swarm of beedrills… never again..."

The two walked away from the fence, searching for the address to the pokemon ranch that did business with her parents. Thankfully, they didn't have to walk far before finding the cottage-like building with the address on the paper. When she opened the door, a little bell hanging over their head rang and a young brunette quickly walked over to the front desk.

"Good evening! How can I help you, miss?" The girl smiled at her.

Maki pulled out the paper from her pocket and showed it to her. "I'm Maki Nishikino. Uhh.. My parents told me to show this to whoever was here and ask for Nozomi.. Toujou?"

"Toujou-san…" The girl repeated, sounding a bit surprised. Nevertheless, she nodded and smiled again. "Just a moment Nishikino-san, let me go find her. Feel free to relax in the waiting room. There's some snacks for your houndoom too on the shelf that you can feel free to help yourself to."

"Alright, thanks." Maki tucked her hands in her jacket's pokets and walked to the other side of the room with Spike, who was already wagging his tail in anticipation of the treats.

* * *

It took a few minutes for the brunette to find the other girl. It was always so hard keeping track of the young woman who seemed to wander off with the pokemon she took care of. "Nozomi-chan..?"

Nozomi looked up at the shorter girl from her seat surrounded by baby pokemon. "Mimori? What's up."

"Other than it's starting to get dark and you should really head inside?" The girl rolled her eyes before lending a hand to her friend. Golden eyes gave Nozomi a stern look as she shook her head. "Someone is looking for you? Nishikino-san. Does that ring a bell?"

The purplette's smile quickly faded and she was almost tempted to flop back to her seat on the grass. "Nishikino, huh. They do business with my parents…" Nozomi sighed. She beckoned her flaaffy to follow them as they walked back to the cottage. "The daughter is supposed to pick up the egg her parents bought and you know how I feel about people _buying_ eggs. I bet you five bucks that she's a prissy little, sheltered princess who wouldn't be able to take care of the poor pokemon when it hatches. Heck her parents even paid my parents extra and now I'm stuck babysitting her until we get to Kanto's borders."

"Geez, I don't remember the last time I've seen you so bitter." Mimori chuckled, giving the other a playful nudge.

"Well you know how I feel about these things. Grew up around all these prissy people because of my parents. I refused to be one of those…" Nozomi groaned again. "They have such twisted views. Even my parents views are a bit skewed. No thanks. I'm alright."

"Hey look at the bright side." Mimori shrugged. "You were going to Kanto anyway for this season's competitions, right? At least you're making an extra buck out of it."

"I guess. Even if it's really my parent's money." Nozomi rolled her eyes.

"Who knows. The girl's pretty. Maybe you two will fall in love during your little adventure. Now wouldn't that be something?"

Nozomi laughed at that one. "I'm all in for flirting and messing around, but to hell with that idea, Mimori. Like I would ever fall for some rich princess."

"I mean. Friendly reminder that you are technically a _rich princess_."

"The more the reason I have no interest."

Nozomi opened the door to the cottage and walked towards the front. She leaned against the front desk and looked around the room til her eyes spotted a redhead sitting in the corner reading a magazine and her houndoom munching away at a bone. She took note of the designer backpack, dress, jacket, and probably just about everything she had with her. It did surprise her that the pokemon at her side was a houndoom instead of some stereotypical rich people's pokemon. Usually rich parents would ask them to breed their kids a skitty or furfrou… some cute classy pokemon from another region which made them rare and highly sought after around these parts.

"Hey cutie pie. Heard you were lookin' for me. Come to ask me for a date?"

Maki jumped up slightly, surprised to hear the voice after sitting in silence and getting lost in her own thoughts for a while. When she looked up, she was even more surprised to see that the girl who had been singing and dancing earlier at the counter.

Shaking off her shock and embarrassed look, she stood up and held her head up in an attempt to make herself look like she were more in control than she really was. "Mou… You wish I were…" She walked over to the counter, arms crossed over her chest. "Mama and Papa sent me to pick up my egg?"

Despite the flirty grin on her lips, Nozomi was internally groaning. This girl really was reeking of that upper class stench that she hated so much. The way she acted like she was above everyone, heck the tone of her voice sounded so entitled. It was disgusting. "To think I thought you'd be excited to pick _me_ up. We will be spendin' a lot of time together like your parents requested, are we not?"

The hostile vibe Nozomi was radiating into the room sent a shiver down her spine. Was this really the same, childlike girl that she had seen earlier out in the field? Maki wondered as the older teen moved around the counter with a different sway to her step. That childish glow had definitely dissipated to the point that you could question its ever being there. Despite Maki being slightly taller than the other, the older girl's emerald eyes pierced into her soul and the closer Nozomi got to her, the smaller she felt. Maki hated that.

"You're more than welcome to stay here after I get my egg." Maki huffed, staring Nozomi straight in the eye. "I didn't even want anyone to come with me in the first place. I'm fully capable to making it to Kanto by myself."

"Oh booo. What a disappointment. Don't ya think it'd be fun to travel with little ol' me?" Her voice purred as she reached out to caress Maki's chin and bend forward so her own face was closer to the younger girls. She gave Maki a rather slow look down, making it obvious that she was checking her out. Then she backed off and gave her a wink. "In any case, I was paid so I intend on doing my job. Besides, I don't trust you with that egg. It's not a toy, sweetheart. You _actually_ have to take care of it."

"I k-know that!" Maki snapped back at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the older girl. Why the hell was this girl messing with her like this? Her closeness and flirting made Maki's heart race, not used to this kind of thing, yet her hostile vibe was quite intimidating and made Maki frustrated.

"Sure you do, sweetheart." Nozomi smiled, pleased with Maki's flustered expression. At least she knew she could amuse herself. Lacing her hands behind her back, she beckoned the redhead to come follow her. "Well, let me show you to the guest room. Unless you rather stay with me tonight~"

"The guest room is fine…" Maki flushed and turned her head away from the other. She beckoned Spike to follow them up the stairs and into the room.

Nozomi let her in then stood at the doorway and watched as the redhead settled. "Bathroom is at the end of the hallway. If you need anything my room is just next door."

Grateful that the teasing stopped, Maki relaxed. Spike hopped on the bed next to her and curled up. "Thanks Toujou-san."

"Nozomi is fine. No need to be formal with me, sweetheart." The girl smiled softly, too tuckered out to mess around.

Maki nodded. "Alright. You can call me Maki then instead of those... nicknames."

"No promises. I enjoy using pet names for people." Nozomi turned around to close the door. "Goodnight Maki-chan. We're leaving bright and early tomorrow so get some rest."

Once the older girl left, Maki got dressed for bed then immediately hid under the blankets with Spike curled up next to her. Closing her eyes, she let out a tired sigh. "This is going to be one hell of a trip…"


	2. Chapter 2: Learning

_Yes! Finally got this chapter done. So excited. The chapters from now on will be somewhat long like this one._

 _I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R &R_

* * *

Such a peaceful sleep. Everything felt so warm and soft that she could just spend the rest of the day just laying in bed with no complaint. She could almost forget how sore her body was from being chased around by beedrill and various other pokemon the previous day, or how frustrated she had been with her new 'friend' that she would be suck with 'til god knows how long. Just a nice, relaxing, long night sleep was all she needed.

But of course nothing ever went her way.

"WAKE UP MAKI-CHAN. WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUP~"

Maki shot up out of bed at the sound of screaming in her ears. She quickly turned her head, shooting a glare at the older girl, only to end up blinking in surprise as a plate of food was shoved in her face.

"Ya better eat and get dressed quickly, Maki-chan. I've been waitin' for ya for two hours now. Even your houndoom came down and ate breakfast with the rest of the pokemon." Nozomi giggled, really amused with Maki's bed head. She would have loved to say something about it, but there was no time for that right now. She placed the plate in Maki's hands, then handed her utensils and a napkin. "Now hurry up. We got lots to do today before the sun goes down."

Maki just continued to look at Nozomi with a flustered look on her face. Her tired mind was still trying to process everything, especially with how fast and energetic Nozomi spoke. "O-Ok? Thank you for the breakfast…"

Already at the door, Nozomi turned around and smiled at her. "You're welcome, sweetheart. I'll see ya in a few minutes."

Spike walked back into the room with a bright red bowtie around his neck. His head was held high, proudly showing off his freshly groomed fur to his master.

"Traitor. Can't believe you just left and fraternized with the enemy." Maki frowned, though the frown was short lived— her expression completely changing once she got a bite of Nozomi's homemade pancakes.

Spike rolled his eyes and puffed smoke. "Aaarrrooo.."

"Listen boy." Maki spoked with her mouth half filled with food and waving her fork. "I'm not interested in becoming friends with _her_. I'm just stuck with her until we get to Kanto. After that I'm perfectly fine never seeing her again."

"Arrr arrroo?" Spike leaned up, trying to steal a pancake off her plate.

"Hey! You had your own food already." Maki patted the houndoom's nose with the palm of her hand. She finished her breakfast then got up to change and fix her hair. She put on a nice red blouse and tucked it into her white, high waisted skirt. Then she slipped on her beige blazer before picking up her backpack and walking over to Nozomi's room to knock at the door. "Nozomi-san, I'm ready."

"HauUNNNNTEerRRR!"

Maki screamed when the ghost pokemon faded through the door, arms held out and eyes bulging out of his head. She fell back, almost hitting her head against the wall behind her if it weren't for Spike breaking her fall.

"Shadow! Knock it off would ya?" Nozomi yelled through the closed door. The pokemon just laughed, tears forming in his eyes. Finally, Nozomi walked out in her lilac t-shirt, white and black blazer, shorts, long socks, and boots— all ready to go— and smacked her pokemon on the head, earning a small whine from the ghost. "Sorry about that." She held out a gloved hand to Maki and chuckled. "Well don't ya look like ya gonna take me out on a date? Ya do realize we are traveling, not going out to a dinner party, right?"

Maki flushed, almost hesitating to take Nozomi's hand. Once back on her feet, she fixed her clothes and pouted. "Just because we are traveling doesn't mean I can't look nice…"

"Ya saying _I_ don't look nice?" Nozomi eyed her playfully, watching as the younger girl pull at her own skirt as if it would make it any longer.

"I mean you're beautiful," Maki rambled, still busy fumbling around her with clothes to even realize what she had said, "but I mean I don't really own much traveling clothes I guess. You know very well I haven't traveled far before…"

Nozomi blinked. She felt her face heat up at the compliment, not expecting Maki to be so blunt. Too flustered to use that as a reason to tease Maki, she turned around and began to walk down the stairs. "I'm not surprised at all. Princess like you must be used to having a chauffeur drive you around the region, correct?"

"I mean. Yes..? Why walk when you can drive?" Maki was surprised to hear Nozomi's change in tone again and wondered if she said something to flip her switch. She quickly followed her down the stairs. Both trainers' pokemon following behind them, giving each other a knowing look and chuckling in agreement.

"Tch. Same thing with all you rich kids. Lucky that you're stuck with me. Maybe you'll learn to live a little bit." The older girl walked over to the counter where Mimori was waiting for them.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Maki growled.

Mimori snickered, leaning over the counter with her head propped up in the palm of her hand. "First thing in the morning and already bickering I see?"

"Not my fault the kid can't take a little joke." Nozomi shrugged and took the incubator with the pokemon egg from the other girl.

The brunette looked at the redhead and saw that she wanted to fight back, but probably found it hard to with both older girls were in the room now. "Hey Nozomi. I gotta give Nishikino-san credit though. You are acting quite bitter."

"Tch. I have no idea what you're talking about." Emerald eyes focused on the egg instead of the other.

"It's not like you. You're kinda starting to worry me."

"I'm fine, Mimori." Nozomi turned around to head towards the door. "If ya need extra help, call Fyuko. Don't forget to give the baby pidgey her antibiotics. Nidorina doesn't like its food so you gotta mix some berries in it. Magicarp has a cut on its fin so check up on that every day and—"

"I got this, _Mama bear_. Go on ahead."

Nozomi sighed, "Come on Maki let's get going." She walked out, letting the door shut behind her.

Maki couldn't help but giggled after listening to Nozomi go on and on about the pokemon she was taking care of. Seeing that she had lagged behind, Mimori called her over to the counter. "Try not to take her harshness to heart, alright Nishikino-san?" The brunette smiled at her reassuringly. "She's just got some things she hasn't learned to burry down yet."

"Maki-chan! Let's go!" Nozomi hollered from outside.

Maki nodded to Mimori. She was curious, but there wasn't any time to ask any questions. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Take care, Nishikino-san. Best luck on your journey." Mimori waved, watching at the girl walk out to door to follow the other. Once the two were gone, she laughed to herself knowing that the two were going to have quite the adventure together.

* * *

The first few minutes of walking was probably the most awkward moments of her life. Maki walked a few steps behind the older girl who didn't even bother to turn around or say anything as they left the ranch. Amethysts stared at the back of the other's head, watching as the purple locks bounced up and down as she walked. All she could think about was what Mimori had said earlier.

Nozomi was definitely one of the strangest people she's ever met and as frustrating as it might be, it _fascinated_ her. In the back of her mind, she could still remember walking past the ranch to see such a happy-go-lucky and carefree girl playing around with the baby pokemon. That side was completely different than the sides Nozomi had shown her up close. The way she insisted on flustering her with all her flirting and close contact had made her heart race. Again, the pretty girl with so much light had flashed in her mind, but all that went dark as if Nozomi had flipped the switch and turned off the light.

The purplenette's bitter and hostile attitude, the one she was showing right now, confused Maki. She didn't understand how such a seemingly joyful girl could have such a drastic change in personality to the point where it was as if she were another person. This was what Mimori had reassured her about, right? That Nozomi wasn't always like this. So why she had somehow triggered this reaction from the older girl? It wasn't personal, according to Mimori, but Maki couldn't help but feel uneasy. If they really were going to spend so much time together until they get to Kanto, Maki guessed she would find out the reason eventually.

Once they were at the edge of town, Maki finally found the voice to speak. "H-hey Nozomi-chan… Are you going to give me my egg… or…?"

Nozomi didn't turn around right away. Instead she started at the incubator in her arms for another moment, as if deciding what to say before finally responding to Maki in a rather aggressive voice. "I don't trust you with 'em."

"Listen. My parents paid good money for that egg so you better—"

"They also paid good money to make sure I teach you how to care for it properly." Nozomi cut her off, finally stopping and turning around. Emeralds glared into amethysts with enough fire to make Maki take a step back as if she were going to get burned. "They also paid good money to make me stuck with you all the way to Kanto. Ya know princess, money can only get you so far. As long as you're with me, don't expect to get everything you want."

"You t-think I asked for this? I didn't ask for an egg. I didn't ask for you to come with me either." Maki fought back, but it was obvious to both of them from the shaking in her voice that she couldn't attack Nozomi with the same intensity. Honestly she didn't even understand why this was even a conversation. "If you want… keep the damn egg and go back home. I don't n-need you."

"You wouldn't last a day out there on your own." Nozomi rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I really don't get why you hate me so much!" Maki growled, balling up her hands into fists at her sides. "I get I'm not as experienced as you out there in the real world… I get it. I thought… I was hoping to learn stuff from you and… maybe become friends or something... But guess that's out of the question."

Her flaaffy bumped into her leg and shocked her a slightly. "Meeeep…!" Nozomi sighed and took a deep breath. She watched as the younger girl's face turned bright red with a look in her eyes made it seem like she would cry at any moment. Maybe she let her frustration get the best of her. Maki hadn't done anything to her personally, but Nozomi couldn't help but assume she would be like the rest of them.

"Listen sweetheart." Nozomi dragged her hand over her forehead and through her hair. Let's just see how todays goes alright? If we are both still sick of each other by the end of the day, I'll give you're egg and we can go our separate ways. Fair?"

Maki nodded her head but didn't say anything more. She followed behind Nozomi like a kicked puppy until they arrived at the Pokemart. Again, Nozomi's personality changed once a lady greeted her at the register. It baffled her how quickly Nozomi could switch, the hostility vanishing into thin air and the sweet smile on her lips again. What she hated more was how her heart jumped when Nozomi turned her head to look at her with the same tender look she gave the other woman, as if they hadn't been fighting only moment before. How could this possibly be the same person?

"Maki-chan, is there anything you need before we head out? Potions? Pokeballs? Elixir maybe?" Her voice was much softer than moment before.

Maki shook her head. "Mama gave me a kit… I have what I need…" She mumbled.

After Nozomi paid and thanked the cashier, they walked out again. The two trainers watched as their two pokemon ran ahead of them, yipping at each other as if they were playing a game. Nozomi couldn't help but giggled, and that sound was enough to make Maki feel less tense.

"So how long have you had your houndoom?" Nozomi asked in an attempt to start a conversation with the younger girl.

Maki hesitated to speak at first, but she supposed a casual conversation wouldn't be too bad, especially since Nozomi seemed to be a lot less tense than earlier. "About 8… 9 years ago…? I was about 7 at the time."

"Seven huh… Usually trainers don't get their first partners until 10." Nozomi slowed down her pace so she was walking beside the redhead. Her attitude changed slightly, voice shifting to a rather bitter tone. "I supposed your parents _bought_ him for you?"

"N-no… They didn't buy him…" Maki flinched, noticing the change in Nozomi's aura. From what she could deduct from the little time she's spent with the other, it seemed as though anything about _buying_ pokemon seemed to tick her off. Maki made sure to take a mental note about that. "I was walking home from school when I heard something whimpering. So, you know... Like any other curious little kid, I followed the noise. He ran past me before I could find him and collapsed before he could get much further. He was really hurt." Maki looked out to see the hellhound barking happily while the electric sheep waddled around with him. A soft smile formed on her lips. "He was running away from a poke catcher. You can imagine how my neighborhood isn't too fond of _stray pokemon._ The catcher was about to grab him when I stepped in and told him that Spike was my pokemon. Spike could've left after my parents and I patched him up and what not… but Spike stayed and has been my partner ever since."

Nozomi listened intently to her story. It was too soon to tell from just one story, but Nozomi couldn't help but get the feeling that Maki might not be like the other rich girls she has met in her lifetime despite acting a heck of a lot like a majority of them—and she's met _a lot_ of rich girls. At least she could firmly say that she had a new found respect for Maki after learning this. "Didn't think you'd have that in ya, princess. I respect that. Ya did good."

The warm smile on Nozomi's lips was infectious. Maki couldn't help but smile back. She was relieved that the hostility was gone, at least for the time being. "Thanks. How about your flaaffy? Was she your first pokemon?"

Nozomi shook her head in response. "Actually, I've only had Bell for about a year now. This is the first time I'll be traveling with her."

"Really?" Maki looked at her surprised, turning her head away from the pokemon to look at Nozomi. "You two seem so close."

"She grew attached to me really quick." Nozomi stretched her arms then laced them behind her back. Emeralds softened as she kept her eyes on the pokemon. Then she turned to look at Maki with the same expression. "Ya see, I saved her from some pokemon hunters. They wanted to cut off their tails and skin them for their pink fur… Sell it in the black market I suppose…"

Maki could see the hurt look in Nozomi's eyes even though the older girl looked away and continued to have the same smile on her lips. "People… R-really do that?"

"A lot more often than you would think." Nozomi sighed and reached up to run her hand through her hair again and rub the back of her head. "They capture wild pokemon… Steal other people's pokemon. Doesn't matter as long as they reach their quota. I've spent the last couple years tracking some of them down. Even grown quite acquainted with some of those assholes."

Maki snickered, "Bet if we run into them again we could take them on."

But Nozomi didn't laugh with her and instead shook her head. "I rather you not meet any of them, sweetheart. You can imagine if they are mean to pokemon… just how much more brutal they are with people. Pretty thing like you? I... don't even want to think about it."

The way Nozomi spoke about it sent a shiver down her spine. It seemed like there was a lot more to this story than Nozomi was willing to talk about. The older girl obviously experienced quite a bit while running into these guys. Maki decided it would be best not to press the issue. Instead she bumped into Nozomi teasingly, hoping to brighten the mood. "Those guys wouldn't stand a chance against Spike and me! I'll torch their asses and have them cowering in fear."

"Ya got spunk, I'll give you that. Just remember, there's a fine line between bravery and studity." Nozomi managed to crack a laugh and she shoved her back slightly. "I doubt you could even beat me in a battle."

"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?"

Nozomi noticed the fire in Maki's eyes. It amused her. "Only if ya think you can handle it."

"You're on. Spike, come 'mere boy!" Maki called over the houndoom. "Time for a battle!"

Flaaffy followed close behind and went over to hug Nozomi's leg. "Would you like to battle today, Bell?" The flaaffy whimpered and shook its head, hiding behind her leg some more. "Sorry, Maki-chan. Bell hasn't gotten used to battling yet. Mind taking on another of my pokemon?"

"I don't care who we're gonna battle. Spike and I are going to win, right boy?"

"Arrrrooooo!" Spike barked in response, puffing smoke.

"Getting pumped up I see?" Nozomi giggled and reached to her pouch to grab another pokeball. "Well, let's get this show on the road. Ruby, it's show time~"

Nozomi threw her pokeball into the air releasing a bright light. The air sparkled around the espeon as she did a summersault in the air and landed gracefully on her paws.

Maki stared in awe at the pretty sight. She had never seen a pokemon come out of its pokeball like that before.

"After you, sweetheart." Nozomi smiled sweetly and extended her hand out.

"Alright Spike. Let's show them what we are made of." Maki pointed towards espeon. "Use flamethrower."

The houndoom obliged, taking a deep breath and blasting flames in direction of the psychic fox. The espeon stood still like her trainer, not even flinching as the attack approached her. Nozomi waited until the last second before speaking.

"Confusion."

The flames halted in their place right in front of Ruby's face, its red embers surrounded by a purplish aura before bursting into a light dust of sparkles. Nozomi smirked at Maki, arms crossed over her chest. The surprised expression on Maki's face made her chuckle. "Ya think it was gonna be that easy? Now it's our turn. Ruby, dazzle them with a beautiful swift."

"Esppp…eooon!" The pokemon opened her mouth, releasing bright yellow stars towards houndoom.

Finally, Maki broke out of her surprise and called out to the dog. "Dodge it and use flame charge."

Following his trainers command, Spike jumped into the air then surrounded itself in fire as it ran towards the other pokemon. "Awwwrrrrr!"

"Psychic."

The stars that had missed now glowed a bright blue and turned their direction back towards the running dog. They circled him so he was trapped in the middle unable to move forward. Nozomi waited a moment, watching Maki intently to see how she was going to react.

"Spike!" Maki's voice faltered watching as her pokemon got attacked repeatedly by the blue stars. She wasn't sure how to get houndoom out of this. If he jumped or tried to run away, they would just follow him and blasting them would do no good since there was so many of them. It took her a second, but then an idea popped in her head. "Use dig, boy!"

The hound began to burrow under the ground, hidden away from any of espeon's attacks. Nozomi smiled, amused by this situation. Seems like Maki was a quick thinker. "Nice…" She muttered under her breath with a chuckle. She wasn't the least bit worried, giving espeon a nod. The light purple fox closed its eyes and waited slightly, using her psychic powers to feel the forces beneath her paws and predict where houndoom would pop out. Before the ground beneath her began to crumble, Ruby easily jumped out of the way and avoided the attack.

"Bite!" Maki called out.

"Psychic."

The hound reached out to try and take a nip at the other, but the fox glowed a bright purple and easily moved out of the way again.

"Did she just use psychic on herself?" Maki blinked in surprise.

Nozomi chuckled in response. "Pokemon moves aren't only mean to cause damage my dear. Seems like you have much to learn."

"Tch. Use flamethrower one more time Spike!"

Nozomi sighed. "Ruby, darling, use Psychic and finish it up with psybeam."

As the flames flew towards her, it glowed a bright blue and turned its course instead towards original source. Then she shot a rainbow blast from her gem and spun around fire ball. A bright light flashed before their eyes making Nozomi and Maki unable to see their pokemon. After a moment, the light dissipated and sparkles showered the air.

"Spike!" Maki ran towards her pokemon who had fainted. She knelt beside him and patted his fur. "You did great boy. I'm so proud of you."

"Arrrawwr…" The hound whimpered, laying his head on her lap.

Nozomi walked over to the two of them and knelt beside Maki. She patted the younger girl in the back and smile. "That was a good battle, Maki-chan. I'm impressed." Then she reached into her bag and pulled out a tin filled with pokepuffs. She handed two to her own pokemon before holding one out to the houndoom. "You did great too Spike. Such a strong boy."

"Awrrrr!" Spike grinned, wagging his tail as she took the food happily. He got up and shook off his fur, then ran over to Nozomi's pokemon to eat. The two trainers chuckled as they watched their pokemon mess around to the side.

"I'll get you next time, Nozomi-chan! Just you wait." Maki stuck out her tongue childishly when Nozomi reached up to ruffle her hair.

Nozomi chuckled, "Sure sweetheart, sure."

"Hey quit it Nozomi-chan!" Maki giggled and moved Nozomi's hand away from her hair. "You gotta tell me how you did all those cool moves! And why was there sparkles and shining and… and... it was so pretty?"

Smiling cheerfully at the younger girl, Nozomi pulled out her ribbon case and held it out of her. "I'm a pokemon coordinator."

"Coordinator? But… aren't ya always busy at the ranch?"

"I used to only help out between competition seasons starting when I was 12." Nozomi shrugged, putting the case away. She stood up and offered a hand to Maki to help her up.

"12…?" Maki took her hand and got up on her feet, then gave the older girl a confused look. "Why didn't you start at 10 like everyone else?"

"Same reason as you. Parents sent me 'ta a pokemon academy." Before Maki could ask her anymore questions, Nozomi whistled, calling over the pokemon to follow them. "Come on guys. Gotta get movin' before the sun's completely gone." She nudged Maki slightly and gave Spike a teasing expression. "Ya trainer over here has us behind schedule so looks like we're not gonna make it to the next town til morning."

"H-hey… I didn't mean to—"

"I know I know. Princess needed her beauty rest, right?" Nozomi winked at her and laughed at the embarrassed blush that formed on Maki's cheeks. "Seriously though, I rather get to a safer location before it get's dark."

Maki nodded in response and followed Nozomi's lead. She didn't say much, especially since Nozomi spent a good few minutes on the phone. The older girl had to let whoever was on the other line, assumingly a friend, know that they would not be arriving that night as planned and would instead drop by the next day. She honestly felt a little bad for messing up Nozomi's plans, hanging her head down a little still embarrassed about it.

"Chin up princess, your tiara is falling. This works out just fine." Nozomi reassured her. "I'm assuming you're not used to camping out, am I correct?"

"I've been camping before… Just… It was completely different than this I guess." Maki reached back to rub the back of her neck. She looked away from the other girl, which only earned her another chuckle from Nozomi.

"I figured as much. Anyways, here we are. Mt. Mortar!"

They approached the entrance of a cave. Maki could feel her hands shaking at her sides, completely nervous to walk in. This was where they were going to stay the night? Inside a dark, scary cave that was probably filled with a bunch of creepy ghost pokemon or something worse… This definitely did not sit well with her stomach. Now she really was beginning to regret messing up Nozomi's plans of making it to the next town by sundown.

Seeing Maki hesitate to follow her, Nozomi reached out with a gentle hand and grabbed one of Maki's. Smiling softly, she tugged at the younger girl's shaking hand, trying to coax her to move forward. "Don't tell me the big, tough princess is scared of a little cave?"

"N-no!" Maki huffed, the tint on her face growing brighter. Quickly, she forced Nozomi to let go of her hand and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. She wanted to argue that this wasn't just a little cave—it was a huge ass mountain with and endless supply of scary surprises wainting inside for them— but she didn't want Nozomi to tease her about that. "I'm not scared at all!"

The further the two inched away from the entrance, the darker it got. Nozomi was not bothered at all, but even in the dim light she could see the nervous expression on Maki's face. To their luck, a swarm of zubats screeched as they passed over their heads. Screaming loudly, Maki clung to Nozomi's arm and whimpered softly.

"Relax Maki-chan. It's just a few zubat…" Nozomi chuckled and reached up with her free arm to pet the girl's head. She called over her flaaffy. "Bell, dear… I know you've only recently learned this move, but can you try and give me the best Flash you've got in ya today. We gotta help out the big baby here."

"I'm n-not a big baby!" Maki whined as Nozomi snickered at her, but still hold on tightly to the older girl's arm.

"Flaaaaffy…" The sheep closed its eyes and tried to focus its energy into her tail. It was only a faint glow, but it was enough to where Nozomi and Maki could at least see what was in front of their own feet.

"Thank you Bell." Nozomi patted the sheep's fluffy head, earning her a happy yip. "Come on Maki. I'm here, kay?"

Maki nodded her head, about to let go of Nozomi's arm, but another noise made her change her mind. The two of them spent the next hour or so walking around the cave. After a while, the dim blue light bouncing off the cold stone walls and a few pokemon passing by became a common sight. Maki was finally able to relax her grip on Nozomi's arm, but she still held on to it loosely just to be safe.

"Where are we sleeping tonight, Nozomi-chan?" Maki mumbled, looking around for the exit. It feels like they've been walking around here forever. Maki just wanted to get the hell out of this place and get some fresh air.

But of course Nozomi had other ideas. "We're sleeping in here silly."

"W-what? In this creepy cave?" Maki squealed, not happy with that idea at all. "You got to be kidding me. There's going to be an exit here soon, right? Please tell me you're messing with me, Nozomi-chan…"

"Nope. Not joking." Nozomi chuckled and slipped her hand into Maki's, casually lacing their fingers. She gave her hand a little squeeze. "Trust me. I think you're going to like this."

They continued to walk for a few more minutes, Nozomi swinging their arms and humming to herself as if Maki wasn't right next to her shaking in fear. Before Maki knew it, Nozomi had quickly let go of her hand and went behind her to cover her eyes. "N-nozomi-chan?"

"Do you trust me?" Nozomi leaned forward and rested her chin on Maki's shoulder.

"Quite frankly, no, I don't trust you—but I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Nozomi giggled. "Nope. Just keep walking forward and I'll lead ya."

Maki sighed, but did as she was told. It took a few moments for her to get used to walking forward without stumbling on nothing. Obviously, she didn't trust Nozomi who she had only met a day before and has proven herself to be one who enjoyed messing around. Nonetheless, they continued to walk for a few more minutes until Maki felt a cool breeze and could hear a running sound… almost like water?

"Alright Maki-chan, we're here."

When Nozomi let go, Maki blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the light, but quickly widened at the sight before her. The tight, dark pathway they had been following for hours had opened up to this huge open space in the middle of the mountain. There was a wide opening between the rock walls, like a natural skylight in the face which let the full moon's bright light illuminate the whole cave making it look like the rocks around them were shining like gems. To top that all off, the waterfall to their right fell right into a crystal blue pond. After being this "creepy cave" in her mind all day, this was a complete surprise.

"Nozomi… This is.. Amazing!" Maki's mouth was gaping open as she stared at the beautiful sight.

"Isn't it?" Nozomi smiled softly, walking forward and led her to a comfortable spot closer to the pond. Sitting down on the floor, she pulled out pokemon food and two bento boxes. "Hungry Maki-chan?"

"Thank you." Maki hesitated to sit down on the dirt floor, earning a sideways glace from Nozomi.

"God made the dirt so the dirt don't hurt, princess." Nozomi sighed as she took a bite of her food.

Maki flinched, having gotten used to Nozomi being so sweet that the bitter tone in her voice took her by surprise. She gave in and sat down on the floor to eat. Glancing up, she tried to read what kind of attitude Nozomi was going to throw at her this time but it was hard to tell. Why did this girl have to be so difficult to read?

"Thanks again for the food, Nozomi-chan." Maki mumbled, handing her to empty bento box. "You're a really talented cook."

"No problem. Years of travelin' forces ya to learn." Nozomi answered her in an indifferent voice. After putting the boxes away, she pulled out her blankets and wrapped it around herself before leaning against the rock wall. "Oh and don't bother tryin' ta set up a tent in here. It's not gonna hold up. The dirt's practically stone under the dust on top."

"Oh.. okay." Maki wasn't about to tell Nozomi that she didn't even know how to set up a tent anyway. At least this saved her the trouble of embarrassing herself, or worse, having Nozomi get even more upset with her— despite the fact that sleeping out in the open… in this creepy.. well less creepy because of the beautiful water and moonlight… but still creepy cave was very unsettling. She tried to follow Nozomi's lead, leaning against the stone wall with her own blanket, only to jump into Nozomi's arms when another zubat zoomed past her.

"Maybe you're a zubat magnet." Nozomi snickered. She stretched out her arms to wrap her blanket around Maki as well and rubbed the girl's back. "This really is your first time away from home, huh?"

"Well… yeah… That's why my parents insisted on paying you to come with me…" Maki grumbled, but didn't make an attempt to get out of Nozomi's grip. The warmth and gentle touch was honestly very comforting as much as she hated to admit it.

"Right… This turned out to be quite a job." Nozomi sighed. "They should really pay me more. You're quite a handful, Maki."

"Hey. I still think I would've been fine on my ow—" Maki squealed and hid her face at Nozomi's shoulder as yet another zubat screeched.

Nozomi chuckled, shaking her head. "Well, you're still welcome to take your egg and go your separate way. It is the end of the day and a deals a deal."

"Ask me again tomorrow." Maki pouted, still hiding her face. "You're funny if you think I can get out of this place without getting attacked by zubats."

"Oh really? Didn't you just say, and I quote, that you would've been fine on your own?"

"S-shut up Nozomi!" Maki whined in annoyance, only to make Nozomi laugh at her more.

Nozomi pulled Maki a little closer, rubbing the younger girl's back with the arm that was wrapped around her. "You're really lucky you're cute, Maki."

 _Or I might have abandoned you a long time ago._

Maki let out another annoyed noise while Nozomi continued to laugh. After the moment passed, the two finally relaxed. With Maki's head against her left shoulder, Nozomi rested her head on top of the red locks and closed her eyes with a yawn.

"Get some rest Maki-chan. Another long day tomorrow."

Nodding with a yawn of her own, she closed her eyes as well. With all the adrenaline and excitement of today, she hadn't realized how tired she really was. Her body was now screaming for rest. "Goodnight Nozomi-chan."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Nozomi opened her eyes, watching as their pokemon fell asleep across from them. She listened to the sweet sound of the running water and swooshing sounds of the water pokemon swimming around. Finally, she felt Maki's weight get heavier against her signaling that the younger girl finally fell asleep. Nozomi lips twitched into a soft smile as she stared fondly at the girl.

Maki really did remind her a lot of herself, which was probably one of the many reasons the redhead ticks her off so easily. There were just so many things about Maki that just sparked a little fire in her that made Nozomi was to scream and get angry— yet at the same time, Maki's little quirks were just so endearing that Nozomi couldn't help but be… amused. She wondered in the back of her mind what else she could learn about the girl and how she would change on this trip.

 _Don't get attached, Nozomi… Just teach her what she needs to learn, bring her to Kanto, and go your separate ways. She'll always be a prissy princess. You don't need any more of that in your life._

Closing her eyes again she muttered over that thought. Nozomi's smile faded and she sighed, "She's just a job."


End file.
